1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus, display methods and to recording media for controlling the same, in which information relating to a plurality of images can be displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, information recording apparatus such as electronic cameras and electronic diaries that record images and sound as digital data have become available. Some of these apparatus include an interface so that they can be connected to personal computers and the like to output recorded data such as images and sound to, or via, the personal computer.
Such computers, for example, contain a program that reads data such as images and sound when the computer is connected to the recording apparatus. Some of these computers also display a series of reduced images (known as thumbnail images) of the images stored in the recording apparatus.
However, when there is a large amount of image data stored in the recording apparatus, computers face a number of problems. First, the time required to display a series of reduced images increases as the number of images increases because, inter alia, the images must be transmitted through the interface and then displayed. Second, it becomes difficult to display all reduced images on the display screen due to the limited size of the display screen.